¡Hablas demasiado!
by chokoreeto
Summary: Si convives con Fye debes tener claro que las incoherencias y los juegos de palabras están a la orden del día. Él buscará confundirte con sus juegos y hasta partirte la cabeza. Kurogane lo sabe de cerca: buscará venganza… Shonen Ai.


Leche, tostadas y miel.

**Prólogo: Molestar.**

- ¿Y ahora qué pretendes? Ya mentí lo suficiente… -murmura Fye, alicaído y contrariado, pero sin dejar de sonreír adormilado.

- Contigo nada…

- Nosotros debiéramos hacer un pacto…

- Contigo nada –insistió Kurogane, cortante, provocando que el otro se exasperara, juntando los dientes- … ¿Te has dado cuenta de las incoherencias que sufre tu cabeza? –sonríe malicioso.

- De la incongruencia que es entablar una conversación contigo.

- De lo estúpido que eres.

- De lo harto que me tienes, Negrito… -le dice y se suelta de su hombro, mirándolo con malignidad y satisfacción al ver que lo provocaba.

- De cómo aprendí que hablar contigo es no hablar en serio…

- De cómo me di cuenta de que hablar contigo es peor que hablar con la pared… -bufa, se cruza de brazos y se sienta en las sayas de un árbol especialmente grande y nudoso.

- De lo poco insistente que eres…

- De lo curioso y divertido que puede resultar que alguien tan desagradable sea tan apetitoso… -Fye alzó las cejas y sonrió con sorna, haciendo que Kurogane desviara la mirada y se sonrojara casi a más no poder

- Imbécil…

- Como una chirimoya…

- ¿Qué tienen que ver las chirimoyas?

- Son tan feas, pero tan deliciosas… -se encoge de hombros y sonríe, como diciendo las cosas al aire. Kurogane baja la mirada, como si de pronto sus zapatos fueran de lo más interesantes y detallados. Se mordía la lengua porque no sabía cómo contestar, y ya no le servía de mucho fingir.

- Te rindes tan fácil…

- Me rindo tan difícil. Lo sabes. –niega con la cabeza, y se echa en la hierba acolchada

- Eres imposible.

- Eres inasible… -Fye pronuncia la última palabra de sobremanera, sin borrar esa inquietante y amable sonrisa de soslayo

- …

- No sé exactamente si como una chirimoya o una berenjena…

- Deja de decir estupideces

- No es una nimiedad, es una beldad alegórica…

- ¿Entonces…? –murmura entre dientes el de estatura más alzada, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Las chirimoyas son horribles, así verdes negruzcas, como habitadas por quizá que hongos… pero a pesar de eso son de lo más apetitosas. Exquisitas. Una delicia…

- ¿Y…?

- Y… como tú. Eres tan desagradable y malhumorado, mas eres una ricura –explicó, a lo que el otro prefirió evadir el comentario, bajando la mirada incómodo.

- ¿Y qué tienen que ver las berenjenas…?

- Las moradas berenjenas son la contrariedad de la existencia. O de ti, solamente. Únicamente.

- No… ¿qué es un…?

- Mira, mira… las berenjenas purpúreas, violáceas o negritas, como quieras llamarlas; son brillantes, redonditas, esbeltas y hermosas. ¿Las has visto? No creo que haya una verdura más hermosa que esa… pero. Ahí está el **pero –**le dice divertido, jugueteando con la mirada penetrante- ¡Saben horrible!

- ¿Qué estás insinu…!

- Nada, nada… -replica calmo, y sonríe entre perverso y angelical – Simplemente digo que… puede que tu belleza externa no refleje necesariamente tu frescura al ser

consumido. Tendría que preguntarle a un antiguo consumidor o probar por mí mismo para…

- Aaarrrgggh… ¡cállate! –se cuelga a su cuello, con furia, comprendiendo al fin, mientras el otro permanece igual de reflexivo

- Sí… yo creo que eres más como una chirimoya… -suspira y sonríe, se acomoda mejor en la hierba algodonosa y alza la mirada al cielo. Se veía claramente cómo en sus claras pupilas se reflejaba ese brillo áureo del sol. Y su sonrisa era casi áurea también, así de radiante y sinceramente feliz. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro medio burlón. Era todo un juglar¿no creen?

Luego de juguetear un rato con sus dedos dirigidos al cielo, sin mirar a Kurogane, murmura un par de cosas curiosas…

- ¿Y sabes por qué las chirimoyas son así de feas…?

- Nh…

- Tengo una teoría… mira, yo creo que son feas como defensa ante las aves crueles y despiadadas que quieran picotearlas… y comer de su espumosa pulpa y esas cosas que ya tú sabes, Kurorín… - dice como en degradé grotesco… así terminando todo en un susurro.

- ¿Aves…?

- Sí. Entonces ellas nacen con esa cáscara verde y machucona para que las vean feo y sientan miedo de envenenarse. ¡Pero así no saben de lo que se pierden! – replica emocionado y sonríe, dando pasos medio tambaleantes.

- Ya cállate… -

- Entonces, ahora te diré que yo me siento como un ave… -dijo al fin, antes de sentarse, no sin antes soltar unas carcajaditas divertidonas.

- Eres imposible … -murmuró Kurogane, que sin bien había fingido desinterés, realmente había estado muy atento escuchando todo lo que el albino sujeto decía, y pensaba de tanto en tanto lo milagroso que sería entender más de la mitad de lo que dijo… era tan recóndito, pero al final, todo tenía sentido en sus labios.


End file.
